The Tale of Laxus
by Hydropistol108
Summary: This story dives into the trauma and pain Laxus felt which played a factor in his assault on Fairy Tail, and really, can you blame him? Read and find out if you can.


Asuka was running around the guild hall in delight. She was playing with Happy, he was flying around while she chased him. Though there were the occasional times when she would fall down, she just got back up. A lot of people just looked at her in bliss, they just felt at ease with her carefreeness. The had that effect on people which made them question how she ever could have gotten it from her parents.

"Asuka is just a sweetie, maybe Gray and Juvia could have a kid." stated Juvia in third person with a blush on her face. "Children are a lot of work, not just during the pregnancy, but afterwards to." stated Laxus.

Everyone turned their attention towards Laxus, they would never expect something like that from their lightning dragon slayer. Both Mirajane and Erza squinted their eyes having some idea where this was going. "Oh yeah? What does thunder thighs over here know anything about kids?" asked Natsu as he accusingly pointed his thumb towards Laxus.

"How many children have you had flame brain? None. How many have I had? One, two if Freed gets some confidence." he stated, his voice in a more joking manner when he got to the part about Freed. This peaked uproar in the guild as many people started questioning Laxus such as "When did this happen?" and "With who?"

Makarov's voice boomed throughout guild, quieting everyone else's. "Laxus, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." His voice was showing some concern and compassion to it. "No, i'll tell them. It was another reason why i tried to… destroy and control the guild." he answered.

"In that case I have a very special job for you Asuka, I need you deliver 24 gallons of ice cream to the orphanage and play with them for a while. It's outside already attached to you bike, with a freeze spell, and gravity spell to lighten it in case it's to heavy." informed Makarov. The little girl only nodded and walked outside. "There, that bought you at least 3-4 hours." said Makarov.

"Okay then, it happened before my dad was kicked out, when i was around 13…"

The procedure took, I was infused with lacrima and became a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Though at the time no one at the guild could teach me a thing about lightning magic. I decided to pay for a tutor to teach me, just the basics. His name was Jasper; he seemed nice, brown short hair, above average height, well built for his age, and he did teach me a lot.

Being young at that age I was very naive, he was so nice and it felt like I was attracted to him. I never told anyone or asked for their input so for a long time I kept these feeling to myself. One day I did decide to tell him how I felt and the way reacted was off putting now that I think about it; he had this sort of devious smile, like he was planning something, but At the time i paid no attention. A couple days after that we got pretty close, one day he said that he "wanted to show how much he loved me".

The first time we did it I didn't know how I felt, it was really new to me. Then almost every time after training we would have sex, and it grew more and more uncomfortable for me. It seemed to be happening more frequently and aggressive. The first time he actually forced himself on me was when I pretended to be too tired after one of our practice sessions.

A young Laxus had his back pressed up against a tree. A much larger, much older looking man was pressed up against him. One of his hands were over the lightning dragon slayer's mouth while the other was on the boy's back, pushing the man deeper into the boy. Laxus' hands were on the man's chest trying and failing push him off.

A young Mirajane had walked pass. "Laxus, Laxus where are you. The master sent me to find wherever you ran off to, he just wants to make sure you're fine." Jasper pushed deeper into him as he whispered in his ear, "Its for the best if you keep quiet and stop resisting, or i'll kill your friend over there."

Laxus dropped his hands and completely gave himself, with each thrust quivering more and more. This was happening just past the tree line, behind a tree; Mirajane searching for him but never finding him. "Okay well, i'm heading back… he might've went on a jog or something." she said to herself.

His tutor had finished and zipped his pants. Laxus's back slid against the tree as he sat on the floor, looking down at the ground, wide eyed in shock as he began to cry. Jasper left him there while licking his still wet fingers from his earlier escapades. After a few hours Laxus was still there, rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest against the tree.

He then shakily walked home, when he got to the door he hesitated for a second as he twisted the door handle and went inside. He was met with his grandfather scolding him, "Do you have any idea how late it is?!" Makarov's anger died down when he noticed how his grandson was acting. Laxus' face was full of tears that he was trying and failing to wipe away with his fist. "Grandpa, can I talk to you?" he sobbed barely getting his words through.

 **XXXXXX**

Jasper was sitting outside a cafe at one of their tables, he was flicking through his phone looking at the pictures of Laxus he had taken. He had looked up from his phone when he heard a thud coming from the opposite end of his table. A young Erza was slapping a sword in her hand giving Jasper a death glare, while a young Mira next to her was cracking her knuckles with both of her arms in a takeover. As Jasper went to sit up he backed into two people, Ivan and Makarov who was in his beefed up form.

Using his illusionary magic Ivan summoned the Tenrou wolf, It's glowing aura radiating the area as it appeared behind the two men. Jasper's eyes widened in terror as he fell into the table, bringing it down along with himself. Makarov's voice then boomed throughout the surrounding area prompting jasper to bring his hand up in defence. "Your first mistake was hurting one of my children! Your second was relishing in it like a dunderhead!" the master yelled as he broke the tutor's phone with his bare hands right in front of him.

Jasper was then jumped by the two girls and a mob of people had run away from the explosive beatdown. Jasper was then sent to the hospital as well as all of his personal belongings packed in his room. "After you're healed you have two days to leave this town or you will be seeing us again." stated Makarov as he only entered the tutor's room momentarily.

Makarov had returned home to be with his son and grandson. It was very odd that right after his attack Laxus had fell with a stomach cold. Even after Jasper's attack he couldn't stand to be around anyone from the guild and any man who wasn't an immediate family member made him jumpy when they got close. Whenever Ivan tried to ask about the subject Laxus would either say nothing and curl back in bed or say "Just leave me alone." He just stayed in bed all day every day for a long time.

After the prolonged stomach cold he also took on symptoms of cravings and mood swings, at the time he thought it was farfetched but Makarov bought a pregnancy test. When he brought it to Laxus the boy snapped, "This is a joke right, I don't need this i'm just a little sick." Makarov just left it on the boy's nightstand just in case. One day he did take the test just to humor his granddad, that's when his world began crashing down.

A young Laxus was sitting on his bed with his blanket in his lap, his head was in his hands as he cried. Tears were streaming down his covered face and arms as his screams alerted his dad and grandfather. They came to him asking, "What's wrong?" "What happened?"

Makarov then noticed the test in his lap and gasped, "Oh my God!" All Laxus could say now was, "What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna do!?"

About nine months later Laxus was in the baby ward of the hospital. He saw a baby barely a few hours old, It had tan skin a lot like Jasper and brown hair with blond tips. Laxus was in shambles, one of his hands was over his mouth. Makarov came up behind him, "That's a cute boy you have."

"But, he reminds me too much of his father. That's why I'm putting him up for adoption." he responded. Makarov grew a bit taller to be face to face with his grandson. "Are you sure- are you sure you want to do this? Maybe raising this child could help you." he asked and suggested.

"Granddad no, it's just too painful. Everytime I see him I just see Jasper, I've barely been able to eat; i've barely been able to sleep." He then put both hands and the glass as he looked closer at his son. "I've barely been able to eat, I've barely been able to sleep. Lupin deserves a better life, away from all this, away from me." he added.

"If that's what you want." was all Makarov could say. Ivan was walking down the hall with balloons and gift bags. Being the first to see him, Makarov was making a shaking his head and making a "cut it out" gesture over Laxus' neck so he couldn't see. "Ivan, pack it up." he managed to say without Laxus noticing. Before Laxus could turn around his dad left the way he came.

"After that day I left him in the orphanage, about five or six years later I started getting letters from him. Every day on his birthday I would get a letter and a picture of him, how much he grew." Laxus stated. Everyone was at the edge of their seats as Laxus spoke. "There were times when I wanted to see him so bad, but I would get flashbacks. Then after that seven year time skip the letters stopped coming. He'd be about 17 now, I wonder what happened to him?" he added.

As if on cue Asuka came running inside the guild. "I finished my first job, and I also met this guy at the orphanage. He said he 'aged out' and that he's an aspiring wizard who wanted to join a guild." Asuka informed. "That's interesting sweety." stated Bisca as she picked up Asuka.

"Oh, and he said his name was… What was it?" she touched her hand to her chin. A boy with average height and build had walked through the guild doors, he had brown hair with blond tips. Everyone looked at the figure who walked in. "Now I remember, Lupin! Lupin Dreyar… wait a minute; Master, Laxus, that's your name." Announced Asuka.

Everyone looked back at Lupin, everyone had pale faces from realization. The only thing that stood out was Gajeel laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! This is rich! What are the odds! HAHAHAAAA!" His laughter echoed throughout the guild.

 **So end of story, I've gotten hate before from a previous fic that had mpreg, 1, this is fanfic anything is possible. 2, this is Fairy Tail, where flying dragons exist and small children can shoot a concentrated beam of an element out of their mouths, so i think something like mpreg is tame and well in line with all this other stuff. For those of you who are not pissy, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow, especially if you want a chapter 2.**


End file.
